Äventyr i Kråkboet
by eae
Summary: En ytterst oseriös, men likväl humoristisk liten godbit som skrevs klockan 3 på natten av mig och min vän. Percy Weasley har ett problem, han är oskuld. Men det får Fred och George reda på... AW/OC PW/OC SS/Socka och flygel.


Disclaimer: Nej, vi äger inte Harry Potter, vi bara äger!

Varning: Denna fic är INTE seriös, och ska inte tas på allvar. No like, no read!

Vi är två som skivit denna saga:)

Det var en gång i Kråkboet när Fred och George hade lite tråkigt så då bestämde de sig för att smygläsa Percys dagbok. Den låg gömd i ett par rosa kalsonger som det stod "I love my mom" på, längst ner i en byrålåda, men den var inte svår att hitta för Fred och George är så äg. (Och så kan det också bero på att de läste skylten som hängde på Percys dörr där det stod: "Läs inte min dagbok som ligger i mina rosa kalsonger som det står "I love my mom" på, som ligger längst ner i byrålådan")

I alla fall, i den stod det:

_TjÄrA dAgGbOcK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_23/5 1995_

_Ja E lEsSeN ;_______; sÅ jA vIlL gÅ å StJäRrA mEj!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!!!_

_NiSeN i TreGåRrDäN e ChUk!!!!! :'((((((((((((( DeJjTäN e InNsTeLd!!!!!!!!????!!!!!!!_

_Ja TrOr Ja KåMäR Va OsGuLld HeLlA mItT LiJv!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ToT ;___________________________________________________________________;_

Fred och George var mer chockade än när de kom på Snape i en prekär situation med ett par av Dumbledores sockor sittandes på en flygel som spelade "my boy lollipop"……

När de 3 timmar, 6 minuter och 52,489854798203748 sekunder senare hade återhämtat sig från asgarvet så bestämde de sig för att hitta på en plan!

"Vad ska vi göra Fred?"

"Men jag är ju Ron!"

"Förlåt, du såg snyggare ut än vanligt så jag kände inte igen dig där!"

Ron gick igen.

"Där är du ju Fred, vad ska vi göra?"

"Men jag är inte Fred, jag är George!"

"Men jag är ju George!"

"Nä, du är Fred!"

"Åh, fan!"

I alla fall, efter 72 timmar, 57 minuter och 18,030958975838034 sekunder bestämde de sig för att det var dags för att bestämma sig för en plan!

Så efter bara 12 timmar, 40 minuter och 2,98237498738294 sekunder hade de kommit fram till att Percy verkligen behövde få sig ett nyp och därför begav de sig (av någon outgrundlig anledning) till en håla i Småland där de hade hört att mugglarflickorna var lika lössläppta som fladdermaskar på grönbete.

De såg genast två flickor som verkade vara lite lagom medvetna om trollkarlsvärlden.

Den ena hade axellångt, brunt hår och en kort, grön kjol och en tröja med texten "I'm in Slutherin".

Den andra hade kort brunt hår och bar full Hogwartsuniform, inklusive ett trollspö i plast. De skrålade båda våldsamt på Hogwarts officiella sång på varsina melodier (den enda hade melodin till "bä, bä, vita lamm" och den andra growlade en "melodi" från finntroll).

Fred (eller George) gick fram till de båda flickorna och sa: "Tja, stumporna, vill ni ha roligare än Snape i "wet T-shirt-tävling"?"

Den långhoriga, eh, ursäkta, _håriga_ (eh, ursäkta _–håriga_) tjöt till och skrek: "Var det någon som sa Snape!?"

Fred (eller George) sa: "spara" (Ursäkta internt skämt)

För att komma vidare så slutade det med att de båda flickorna var väldigt intresserade av att vara med i Fred och/eller Georges "äventyr" i Kråkboet.

De båda flickorna satte sig på Fred respektive Georges "kvastskaft" (misstolka om ni vill) och färden bar av mot Kråkboet.

Väl där var Percy instängd i badrummet så de gick för att presentera flickorna för Arthur först. Arthur blev förtjust.

"Mugglare!" sa han exalterat och kände en främmande puls hemsöka hans sedan länge glömda, enorma (jag lovar, den var skiiitstor) åderpåle.

När Percy kom ut ur badrummet möttes han av en förfärlig insikt: hans egen åderpåle skulle aldrig kunna mäta sig med hans pappas. (Se, jag sa ju att den var stor!)

Nämnda åderpåle var för tillfället djupt begravd i örat på den korthoriga flickan som sa glatt: "När jag sa att jag tar den i _alla_ hål då _menar_ jag alla hål!"

Percy k-kände sig…. Vä-väldigt avundsjuk och b-b-b-bortglömd och ledsen och samtidigt som en tår letade sig fram i ögonvrån kände han hur hans åderpåle genomfors av en kraftig p-p-p-pulserande stöt!

Den andra flickan sprang omkring som en sprängstjärtskrabba på amfetamin i jakt på Snape som hon var övertygad om hade blivit gömd någonstans i huset av Molly Weasley. Hon

skrek ut sin förtvivlan: "Snape, kom ut ur garderoben nu!"

Plötsligt sprang hon in i Percys pulserande åderpåle och den var så stenhård att flickan slogs medvetslös! Stöten gjorde lusten outhärdlig för Percy och han såg sig om efter första bästa sak att sätta på. Han hade förväntat sig en trädgårdsnisse, men synen som mötte hans blick översteg vida hans förväntningar. En välpolerad röv tornade upp sig och tog upp hela hans blickomfång. Ni kan nog gissa vad som hände sen.

5 år, 7 månader, 18 timmar, 12 minuter och 32,92379809832748 sekunder har nu gått men Percy håller fortfarande på. Och så levde de alla lyckliga tills glidmedlet tog slut.

Snippa, snopp, snut så var sagan slut!

_Tills uppföljaren kommer ut vill säga…_


End file.
